A Temporary King
by FireHeart Alchemist
Summary: Well, on a visit to the Romajin Kingdom, Fuhrer Roy Mustang gets attacked, and Ed must now take his place. But for how long? Will Roy recover, or will Ed's illness end his rule over Ametris? Rated T for safety! EXTENDED HIATUS
1. A Temporary King

**Yeah, I know you shouldn't start another fanfic while writing another...but this was too much fun to write! Sorry if the font's too small. I can't tell, because my computer screen is messed up... anywho...this story kinda goes along the lines of the movie...well I can't tell you! or else you might figure it out! gasp! kay, i'll just shut up now...**

**

* * *

**

Diclaimer: I DO NOT own FMA or the entirety of this plot line (Cuz it's kinda based on history, and I don't own history!!!)! Woe is me!

**A Temporary King**

_**5th of December, 1921 Continental Year**_

_**I'm not much for writing in journals. I never have been. Not six years ago, when I crossed over the Gate. Not four years ago, when I returned home. Not when Winry and I got married, or when our daughter Nina was born. Not until today.**_

_**Today, at nine in the morning, Fuhrer Roy Mustang and I, General Edward Elric, accompanied by Foreign Minister Vato Falman and the Fuhrer's bodyguard and wife, Riza Hawkeye, traveled south to the Romajin Kingdom. We arrived there at noon, at the court of their leader, King Yazir. We were there to maintain the uneasy peace that we had created between our nations.**_

_**There was a one year war between Ametris and Romajin, mostly over beliefs. They considered our alchemy blasphemous, as well as our entire nation. They were firm believers in their God. It is the first time that I had seen a religion based solely on one deity.**_

_**The Fuhrer was there to make a speech on our nation's position and to clear up some diplomatic matters. As you can guess, some where not glad to see 'unholy sorcerers' step into their nation. There … there was an attack…**_

_**Someone had proceeded to attack us. Someone from the crowd threw a homemade glass hand grenade. It landed a mere two feet in front of Mustang's feet, and exploded. No one was killed, but the explosion, light and noxious gasses caused widespread panic. Many were injured and were trampled.**_

_**Pieces of glass flew everywhere, impaling themselves into my arm, and blinded Mustang. I write this now, as I wait by his side in a hospital in the rebuilt city of the Ishbalans. The doctors say that his eye might be permanently damaged, and that he may never see again. In his condition, he has made ME the acting-Fuhrer! **_

_**As if this were not enough, there is something else that bothers me. When having the glass removed from my arm, and during the time I had to have my arm sown up, I felt nothing. My hand and arm was numb. There were no anaesthetics…**_

_**I am worried. I try not to be, but this … this illness is far too similar to something that I've seen during my two year stay on the other side of the Gate…**_

_**It is now two in the afternoon, and the Fuhrer shows no sign of improvement…**_

"Sir? Sir, we have to go now," Hawkeye and the General (now the Acting-Fuhrer) looked up from the sleeping patient at Falman. "Sir, we have to get the Fuh…I mean Mustang to Central at once!" They both nodded and helped their leader into an ambulance.

Edward stared out of the tiny window in the ambulance as it rushed past the desert landscape towards the bustling city of Central Ametris. His blonde bangs caressed his youthful face and shielded his golden eyes from Riza's crimson pair next to him.

"What shall we do now, sir?" Edward turned his face from the window to ponder at his current situation. "We should still send our report to King Yazir, and to inform the public of the fact that the Fuhrer is incapacitated at the moment, and that I have to take his place for now. It's only temporary, but we must not tell them that it was an attack from the Romaj."

Hawkeye nodded. With this uneasy alliance, it was best not to give the public an excuse to hate the Romaj. She looked down at her husband, and stroked his black hair away from his swollen and bleeding eye. She rested her hand on his eye patch, which rested on his other eye, remembering the day that he had overthrown their previous Fuhrer, the homunculus, King Bradley.

"Did he accomplish his mission?" back in Central, a certain Brigadier General Raynald Savage stood in the office of the newly promoted Lieutenant General Guy Malloy. Raynald nodded, his red hair bobbing with his movements.

"Yes sir! The Romaj man was then captured and imprisoned by the King's guards. I doubt that they will be able to get an illiterate mute to tell them anything." Malloy smiled evilly to himself as he watched an ambulance rush down the crowded city streets.

"There are a few who now stand in our way. The Fuhrer, and his precious little General," He walked to the window sill and tapped his fingers impatiently. "See to it that Fuhrer Mustang will remain … incapacitated for a while. I want to know if his little puppet is capable of cutting a few strings…"

Savage smiled knowingly, and saluted his superior. "As you command, sir," with a small chuckle, he left in a blur of blue and red.

Edward walked quickly into the Fuhrer's office. _My office…_ After a brutal attack by the local media, he was able to make his way out of the hospital and into Central Headquarters. He sighed as he leaned against the door. He closed his eyes and went over his instructions in his head. _Try not to do much until the Fuhrer is awake. _

_I recommend that you still follow his orders until you are told otherwise._ Government Advisor Maes Hughes had given him this advice, as well as emergency dispatches that Mustang had left behind. He held the dispatched in his hands and sat down at the desk. He pulled out a letter opener and began to tear open the thick brown paper.

The blade slipped and speared his hand. "Sheisse!" He cursed profoundly in German, and tried to wipe his blood from the precious documents. Once he was satisfied that it would suffice, he inspected his wound.

There was no pain as the blade sliced through the skin and flesh. It went all of the way through his right hand. He tore a piece of cloth from his red 'recreational' cloak and wrapped it around his hand. He stared fondly at the cloak, standing there as he let the memories of years past wash over him. There had been so many tears, so few smiles, yet so many victories.

"But Al's back, that's all that matters. We're both back," He sat down and removed the official looking papers from their envelope.

_To General Elric,_

_If, under any circumstances I become unable to continue with my duties as Fuhrer and leader of Ametris, I wish for you to be the acting Fuhrer until I am either able to return to my duties, or rather incapable._

_Below is a list of orders of which you are to follow should I still be alive, yet incapable of delivering orders personally;_

_You must, by any means you see fit and humane, to keep the peace between Ametris and Romajin._

_You must do everything in your power to prevent war._

_If war with the Romaj is inevitable, you must evacuate the civilians to where ever you can. I will NOT have the people of Ametris slaughtered._

_Promote Major Generals Havoc and Breda to Generals._

_Promote Lieutenant Fuery to Colonel._

_You must keep a cool head, and be very diplomatic and charming._

_Remember Ed, I'm counting on you. Should my return be impossible, you are to become the new Fuhrer, but I hope that shall not happen too soon. _

_I wish you luck,_

_Fuhrer Roy Mustang_

_P. S. Listen to Hughes, he knows what he's doing._

Following this were many pages regarding political protocol and many in depth papers regarding the articles of war.

Ed sighed and held his face in his hands. "How long will this last? How am I to know what to do?" He reached for the phone, and dialled a number.

"Hey Nina! Is Mummy there? She is, well then can I talk to her? Thank you sweetie, I love you two!" It was only four in the afternoon, but already, Edward could tell that this was going to be a VERY long day.

Winry and her two year old daughter, Nina, were on a train to Central City. After having her husband call her about his current situation, she felt it would be best if she stayed by his side. Nina was sound asleep on her lap, breathing steadily as the train charged by on its own steel path.

Edward had told her exactly what had happened to Mustang, and what position that had put him in. She was not just going to stand by, waiting for him to return home. _Not this time! _She felt Nina stir in her lap, and smiled down into her daughter's sapphire blue eyes.

"Mummy, are we there yet?" She kissed her brow. "Almost, Nina. Just be patient!" the girl smiled and fell back to sleep in her mother's arms.

Ed slammed down the phone. He had been signing papers and answering the phone all day long, clearing up the Romajin matters and clarifying his current position. _Can't people get anything straight in this country?_ He sighed and walked out of the office.

Roy had been kind enough as to share his home with Ed and his family until other arrangements could be made. He opened the door and, sure enough, there was Winry, waiting for him. She came up and hugged him. Startled, he hugged her back.

When she finally pulled away, she gave him a quick kiss. "So, do the doctors think that Roy will recover soon?" Ed could only shrug.

"If all goes well, he should be back to his bossy old self by the 14th, maybe Christmas at most. But, until then, yours truly will just have to take his place," Winry sighed. "What's the matter?"

"Just, be careful, okay? Don't do anything stupid like you usually do, or loose your temper," Ed knew what Winry was really trying to tell him. _Make peace! We don't want another war…_ She examined his bandaged hand.

"Now what did you do this time?" she removed the red cloth and inspected the wound. The skin around the wound was slightly red and blistered. "Oooh! You might want to have a doctor look at that! It looks kind of bad…" she went into the kitchen and grabbed some rubbing alcohol.

"Now stay still!" she poured the alcohol on the wound and bandaged it up. Ed twitched, noticing that he still couldn't feel anything.

"I'm off to bed; I'll see you in the morning, Winry." He removed his military uniform, and put on his usual nightwear. _I just hope, this isn't what I think it is…_ and with those words floating in his head, he slipped off into a restless sleep filled with visions of what he feared, might be the future of Ametris.

* * *

**please R&R!!! I will accept flames too! (I mean, who else can I get mad at for no ligitimate(sp?) reason?) anywho...i'm just going to stop talking now...**

**But can any of you guess what movie this plot line will be/is similar to? I guess you can call it a cross over, but minus the characters...**


	2. Traitor

**Okay, so a few things I forgot to mention in the first chapter:**

**1. Ed has his limbs back! Yay!!!**

**2.I'v changed Guy Malloy's name to Guy Lafontain (as in 'the fountain' in french LA-Fon-Taine!!! you have no idea how much it ticks me off when people can't say it right!!!)**

**3. Raynald's last name is now spelt Sauvage, so I am not making a spelling mistake!**

**I know I haven't updated my last story in a while, but I am seriously lacking brain juice! ARG!!! It's like a two week long brain fart!!!! **

_

* * *

_

Traitor

_6th of December, 19_

_21 Continental Year_

_Today, my condition is only getting worse. As I stood up to get dressed, I fell. I couldn't feel my right leg. The sores on my right hand are no better. I still have no feeling, and the sores now cover my hand and part of my arm._

_I've gone to the doctor, believe it or not. Yes, I've finally let one of those quacks lay a finger on me. What is this world coming to? Doctor Newmann, who's promised to keep this a secret, had dubbed my illness as degenerative. He said he's never seen it before. Lucky…_

_He doesn't know if this is deadly, but I know otherwise. He said that, at the rate I'm going, I should be completely numb in three weeks. He has no idea how to treat this…there wasn't a cure on the other side either._

_The Fuhrer though, on the bright side, is now conscious, and will make a full recovery. We still don't know if he'll ever be able to see again. I guess I have to go and visit him._

Edward stood in the doorway of ward 142. He pulled up a chair and sat by the Fuhrer's side. He was sleeping, both of his eyes covered in a cotton cloth.Edward sat there, knowing that the man should awaken shortly. The door opened behind him, and a red clad figure entered.

"Alphonse! It's so nice to see you!" Edward got up and hugged his brother. "It's nice to see you again too, Brother. How is the Fuhrer doing?"

"Awake, now, and confused as hell. Where am I?" Roy sat himself up and reached for the cloth that he thought was blinding him.

"I wouldn't take those off if I were you," Edward warned. The Fuhrer paused and turned to where he thought he was. "What happened? I remember going to Romajin, and then there was a flash of light,"

"That flash of light was the explosion of a glass grenade, which has wounded your good eye, and landed you in the hospital." Roy nodded. "And, how long have I been out?" Edward sighed.

"Since two yesterday. It's eight in the morning right now. You're in Central Hospital. Don't worry, you'll be fine. You will most likely get your sight back, too." The Fuhrer grimaced.

"Most likely?" Mustang didn't like the way this was going.

"Yes, there's still a chance that your injury could permanently damage your sight," Roy sighed.

"So, who's been running my country? You, Edward?" "Yes sir. In fact, I've come to get my orders for today." Roy motioned for the two of them to sit. "Tell me what's happened," Edward and Alphonse sat, and went over the events of the past 17 hours. Roy nodded, and told Edward exactly what he must do.

"What? Romajin's ambassador is coming?" Edward stood, panic-stricken in the Fuhrer's office.

"That's right sir! And as your advisor, I advise that you should try to make Ms. Tashim as comfortable as possible," the advisor, Maes Hughes, stood in the doorway. His green-yellow eyes glittered with mirth. "That means no alchemy should be performed near her. Wouldn't want her to think of us as disrespectful, would we?" Hughes laughed as Edward tried to pull himself together.

"The ambassador of Romajin is coming? This is good new, Raynald. Very good news," Guy leaned back into his padded chair behind his desk, and smiled at his good fortune. "Do you know what this mean, Raynald? Of course you don't! This means that we can now make our move." He stood up, and moved towards the window. He paused to think.

"I want a war, Raynald. I trust I can leave Ms. Tashim in your…capable hands?" The Brigadier General nodded, and Lafontain dismissed him. _Perfect, just perfect! It's like the pieces of a puzzle, the pieces of my brilliant plan, are simply falling together. _

Raynald left for the privacy of his office. It was time to call in a few favours. "Kimbley? Yes, it's Sauvage. Listen, I think it's time that you repay your dept to me. Yes, yes, I promise you'll be able to see some fireworks. Now, how would you feel about starting a war?"

At four in the afternoon, the Romajin ambassador was sitting in the Fuhrer's office, enjoying a cup of tea. She was dressed in a purple sari, her hair tied back in the traditional Romajin fashion. Her hair was dark brown, and her eyes a lovely shade of amber.

"So, Mr. Elric, I trust that you've done what you could to keep the public unaware of the truth behind Fuhrer Mustang's injury?"

"Indeed, I have. We've said it was only a car crash, and nothing to worry about," Ms. Tashim nodded.

"Thank you, it's been difficult to get along, I understand, but the King does appreciate what you're doing. We don't wish to cause another war either, but neither can we allow alchemically modified materials into our country. Perhaps, you could trade hand made automail and machinery instead?"

Edward sighed. "Yes, we could, but this nation relies on our alchemy almost as much as you do on your religious beliefs! I can try to do this, but there is no way to guaranty that everything we trade is entirely hand made. But…we will try to work around this."

Ms. Tashim nodded again, and stood up. "That is very kind of you, Mr. Elric. I know this is not easy for you or Ametris, but King Yazim appreciates the effort you and your Fuhrer have made to keep this peace.

Edward bowed. "Tell him we thank him as well for his patience and understanding. And, by the way, what's happened to the man who attacked the Fuhrer? I trust he's being dealt with accordingly?"

It was Ms. Tashim's turn to sigh. "We are trying to get as much information as we can from him, to get rid of any underground hate crimes, but he is mute and illiterate. We are doing the best we can. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must retire for the evening. The change in time zones has been a bit difficult. I shall see you tomorrow,"

Edward accompanied Ms. Tashim to her room, and left her. As he was going back to his office, he noticed that Brigadier General Sauvage was trying to catch up with him. Once he had caught up with him, Sauvage saluted him.

"Permission to speak, sir!"

"Permission granted. What is it?"

"Considering some hostility towards the Romajin, I think it would be a good idea if my subordinates and I were to guard Ms. Tashim," Edward paused to consider the matter.

"Indeed. Assemble Havoc, Breda, and Fuery to assist you. You are dismissed," and with that, Edward walked away.

Raynald stood for a moment, disappointed that the General had assigned him with his most trusted allies. _Unless,_ he allowed himself a small grin. _Unless Havoc, Breda and Fuery are unaware of these orders…Then Kimbley can proceed with the plan…_

Night had fallen, and Edward was still at his office. A furious snowstorm had the city under siege, keeping all in for the evening. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Edward didn't look up as the person walked towards his desk. "Well hey there, Chief! Just come by to say hi, but if you're busy, I understand." He looked up.

"Havoc! What are you doing here?"

"Well, gee Chief, I already told you! I just stopped by to say hi,"

"No, I mean, why aren't you guarding the ambassador?" Havoc blinked in confusion.

"I didn't get any orders or anything sir, are you sure?" Edward nodded, and then stopped. _Oh no,_ _oh dear gods no!_ Edward ran out of the door with a pistol in hand. "Hey! Wait for me!" Edward called for assistance and ran as fast as he could to the ambassador's room. When he got there, the door stood ajar, and the lights were out.

"Men, surround the area! If you see anyone, keep them for questioning!" But it was too late. He knew this, even before he walked into the room. Even before he saw the ambassador's lifeless body. He knew, all hopes for peace, were lost.

* * *

**Okay, I promise I'll update soon! I'm almost done the third chapter, so you won't have to wait too long! And thanks to VadMustang for being the only person to review so far!**


	3. Go save the world

**Hello! I'm REALLY sorry that it took so long for me to update, but for the past while, I've been stuck on crutches and put in a brace because of a skiing accident! I know this chapter's really short, but it's better than nothing! Sorry to keep you waiting VadMustang! Any who..I don't own FMA yadda yadda yadda!**

_

* * *

_

_7th of December, 1921 Continental Year_

_Things are only getting worse. After Ms. Tashim's assassination, King Yazim has severed all alliances with Ametris. I've told Mustang of this, but even he had nothing to suggest. "Just try to find the culprit as soon as possible." Sometimes I wonder if I'm even able to run a country…_

_There is no doubt in my mind that it was Brigadier General Sauvage who's behind this. He disappeared from Headquarters the moment we discovered Ms. Tashim's body on a peacekeeping mission in Ishbal. All military personnel have been alerted, but I don't think it will be enough._

_The Fuhrer is getting a lot better, so I don't think I will remain in office for much longer. To tell the truth, I don't like it much. The pressure, knowing that every thing you do and say might just cause the loss of millions of lives. What am I to do?_

Edward put down the pen, and took a deep breath. He took some bandages and wrapped his right hand, which was blistered to the point were it could be considered deformed. He picked up the clothes from the foot of his bed and got dressed.

He stood, wavering, only to fall to the floor. _Shit! I can't even walk now!_ Winry rolled over and peered down at him with her bleary blue eyes.Ed froze, hoping Winry wouldn't notice anything. She yawned, stretched, and rolled over, murmuring something about him being a clumsy scatterbrained shrimp.

Edward smiled at her. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. _And now, if I'm not careful, I just might loose everything…_

Barring his teeth, he forced himself to stand and reach the closet. With great difficultyhe was able to dress himself, glaring with disgust at the blemishes that now appeared on his legs, and crawled to the phone and called Riza.

"Hello, Riza Mustang speaking."

"Hello Riza. It's Ed,"

"Edward! Aren't you supposed to be at the office soon?"

"I am, but I can't get to work. My…uh…my car broke down and…I…I wondered if you would be kind enough to give me a ride?" Edward held his breath, hoping that Riza would accept without a question.

"Sure, I'll be over there soon," Edward thanked her, and then hung up just as Winry walked into the room.

"What was that all about?" she asked, her blonde hair turning gold in the early morning light. It always pained him to lie to her, but it was only to protect her.

"The car isn't working. I just called Riza for a lift, so I'll be off to work soon," he gave her a reassuring smile hiding his hands in his pockets. She wandered over and gave him a long, deep kiss. At first, the gesture surprised him, but he soon welcomed her presence, allowing it to warm him from the inside out. A car horn blared and they tore themselves apart from one another.

"Go save the world, Edward," Winry said sweetly. "I'll be waiting for you." She whispered in his ear, before he ran out of the door, his feet tripping over each other. To Winry and Riza, this was only a usual symptom of the heart. For Ed, it was a much more severe symptom…

Rose sighed as she had finally finished unpacking her belongings into the small apartment she had rented in Ishbal so that she could come and visit her childhood friend, Kane. He had become a doctor and had moved there to help the weak and the wounded.

There was a knock at the door. Rose looked through the peephole. No one was there. She unlocked the door, and looked into the hallway.

"Boo!" Rose screamed as a dark skinned man jumped at her.

"Kane! You idiot, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" he laughed as she let him into her apartment. He was tall, with short, and slightly curly black hair, and brilliant purple eyes. He gave her a small hug as they exchanged greetings.

"So Rose, what brings you down here? I'm guessing it's not business. I doubt that Armstrong would have willingly let you out of his sight for more than a day! By the way, how are you two doing?" Rose blushed slightly.

"Oho! That serious, are we?" Rose was about to respond. Kane held up his hand. "I'm proud of you Rose, I really am! Who would have known that you would have fallen for a military man?"

"What can I say? I like a man in uniform," she said jokingly. "So what's new with you? Anything big happen in your life lately?" Kane's face grew dark.

"There's been a lot of trouble down here Rose. Lots of Ishballans still mad at the State for what they've done. And now this punk's come today and is stirring a lot of shit, especially about that Edward Elric you've told me so much about."

* * *

**I'm looking for a Beta reader, so if anyone would like to lend me a hand, give me a tip in a review and I'll send you my e-mail. (sorry, but I don't like to give my e-mail to just anyone!) Thanks! Ciao!**


	4. From bad to Worse

**Hi! Sorry, It's been taking me FOREVER to get around to this! Lots of family and friend issues, as well as hockey games, movies and exams, tests, CPT's (culminating performance tasks)...XP! Anyways, here's my 4th chapter...Ta da!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, neither the entirety of the plot, but most of it, and some of the characters, and some places, etc...Lots of borrowed stuffs!**

* * *

Edward clumsily stumbled out of Riza's car, only to be attacked by an onslaught of the press, flashing cameras, pads of paper eagerly awaiting any word that would come from his lips. And the questions. They all shouted over one another, pushing and shoving, and very few of them polite. 

"Mr. Elric, could you please comment on the recent assassination of the Romajin ambassador?" By this time he was nearly into his building. He turned to the reporter. _Dammit! How the hell do they know already? No one was to say a word..._Edward cleared his throat.

"We are currently investigating the situation at the best of our abilities. For security reasons, I can say no more." With some help from Riza, he stumbled his way into the door, and closed it on the reporters. Edward headed straight for his office, only to hear a chorus of ringin telephones, and his stressed-out secretary through the door.

"Good luck Edward. I'll be with Roy, if you need me." He gave her a small nod.

"Thank you, Riza. Give my regards to Mustang." Riza let a small smile of pity and thanks cross her face, before she hurried on her way. Sighing, Edward turned to the large oak door in from of him, and reluctantly oppened it. The secretary was frantically picking up multiple phones, telling the people on the other end to "Please hold", quickly writing down their names, and repeating the process at a remarkable speed. Edward gave her a curt nod as he took her list of callers so far, and sat himself behind his desk. _Mustang's desk..._he reminded himself.

Ed grabbed the thin brown folder on his desk and opened it. It was the progress of the investigation so far. The officials were able to identify the occurence as a murnder, and not a suicide (_No... really?_) and were so far incapable of finding any fingerprints. The weapon was unmistakably a hand gun, identical to those of military personnel. They were able to find a single red hair, and a small royal-blue thread. Edward sighed and held his head in his numb, gloved hands.

_What the hell am I doing?_ he thought, angry at his own incompetence._ Why am I here? I'm sure as hell no leader! I can hardly control my own life, let alone the lives of Ametris! I should be at home, with Winry, finally being able to be with her, but no, I'm stuck here in this damned office!_ Edward shifted his chin into his left palm, and drummed his fingers, gently, so as not to hurt them. _Maybe,_ Ed stopped, thinking, thinking..._Maybe I can get Mustang to get someone else to do it..._he looked up at the clock. _Almost ten, I'll do some of this paperwork, then I'll go see him._

* * *

Rose sat patiently in Kane's little table on the balcony of the apartment as he prepared some coffee for them to share. "Do you like it with milk? Cream? Sugar?" Kane's head asked her as it peared at her from around a corner in the kitchen. 

"I'll take it black, thank you." Kane nodded and his head dissappeared around the corner. Rose looked with concern at the city bustling below her. All seemed right, all looked peaceful..._But that's always how it stars...doesn't it?_ Rose had been with Major Armstrong long enough to know when something was wrong. In her own hometown of Liore, there have been many rallies against the hostilities the State has against the Romajin, and let's just say the Ishbalan's weren't always that supportive either. _The last thing these countries need is another war._

Kane sat down next to her and handed her a cup of coffee. Rose smiled sincerally at his gesture. The two sat there in a comfortable silence, enjoying not only the coffe and the scenery, but also each other's company. They had so much to discuss. _But for now...now we can just sit here and pretend that nothing's wrong with the world._

The sky was beginning to darken and the coffee dregs cold before Kane asked if Rose would like some dinner. He took her to a little local restaurant not far from where she was staying. They sat down at a private little table before their discussions grew more serious.

"So what's been going on, Kane? You told me that there was something going on..." Kane took a sip of his drink before he continued.

"Well Rose, nothing good anyways. Some guy from further north, Central maybe, comes not long after the ambassador was murdered...you heard about that, right? Good, well this guy comes into town, and starts going off about how this is all part of that Fuhrer's plans. He goes to the more orthodox Ishballans, and tells them that the Sate's planning to attack the Romajin, and then them, as well as those in Liore! I say it's a load of bull shit, but more and more of these guys are believing it!" Kane leaned in a bit further. "Now I don't know how credible this is, but there's rumours going around that the State was building an army, and the ambassador found out about it. Well, then the rest is history."

Rose was shocked. _What did this mean? Surely the people didn't believe this nonesence!_ Rose resolved to make a very important phone call...as soon as she was done eating with Kane.

* * *

**AN: Lol! Just remembered that I created a daughter for Ed! Oops! My bad! Well, Nina will be in this chapter, promise!**

* * *

Edward slowly made his way to Mustang's house, which was mercifully not all that far away from Central. Ed quietly knocked on the door, and was greeted warmly by Riza. 

"Hello again, Edward!" Edward shrugged off his jacket and asked to see Roy. "I think he's sleeping, but I'll have to wake him up soon for his medication. He's upstairs, second door to the left."

Ed carefully made his way up, making sure that his weakening legs would support him. Shuffling quietly down the hallway, he paused at the door_. Should I be doing this_? His hand gloved hand rested uncertainly on the doorknob_. Is this really the best thing to do? Is this really what he would want_? Edward let his hand drop from the knob_. Is this really what _I_ want? _He heard a small amount of movement from behind the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!!**

**Nah! Just pulling your leg! You deserve more than that!**

* * *

Fuhrer Roy Mustang was just waking up when he heard the door creak open. It wasn't followe by the usual greating that Riza would give to him, just a small squeeze of his hand to let him know she was here. No, this one was accompanied by the scraping of a chari coming closer to him. Roy tried to squint and see through the darkness, only to be painfully reminded of what caused that darkness. 

"Who's there?" he felt so stupid posing that question.

"Oh, uh...Edward Elric," he heard the boy sit in his chair. _When will you learn to stop calling him a boy? How old is he now, twenty-two? Twenty-four?_ Roy smiled as he remembered all of the times when he would tease him about his hight...or lack there of.

"Hey, shorty! How are you? I was wondering if you were having a little too much fun being Fuhrer to come see me anymore." He heard Ed laugh a bit, and then punch his shoulder gently.

"Well, let's just say when you're better, I'm not going to miss the job!" Roy shook his head.

"No luck finding Sauvage then, I guess?" A small sigh was his only answer.

"Don't worry Ed, you'll find him, or whoever the culprit is...it just takes time." He heard Edward's knuckles crack as he clenched them into fists on his lap.

"I...I don't think we have that time...The damage has been done, I doubt that there's much either of us could say or do to change the mind of the people...not for the better anyways," Roy remained silent as Edward steadied himself. "I don't think I can do this...it's too much! I'm not fit for the job...I came here to resign..."

Roy was shocked. Ed was giving up? Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist? Never in all these years of knowing him had Edward _EVER_ given up. Al today was living proof, as was is prescence here, no doubt.

* * *

**Well, enough for now. I've got to post this SOMEtime! Thanks tp VladMustang once again for their support! This chapter's dedicated to you! Ciao!**


	5. Because I Trust You

**YAY!!! I would just like to extend my thanks to _Vad Mustang_ once again, as well as _Sprites Forest and Red Spikey_, _Keeper of the Times_ (who has agreed to beta for me THANK YOU!!!), _Bar-Ohki_, _KobrahEdo_, _Kymora_, _AngelSachiya_, _FMA lover912_ and once more to Sprites Forest for adding me to her Fave Authors list! Also, to Sprites, Vad, Kobrah and X.ElementalAlchemist.X for making this story one of their faves. Finally, thanks to all who commented (plus _cuylerjade_) for adding this story to your Story Alert list! Wow! I've never gotten such results before! Glad you guys like it!**

**This one's for all of you, plus BlueCrayon and Dreamer Healius of Gaiaonline, who read my stories, and help me brainstorm, luv ya home girls! huggles! Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!! Healius may just do some art for me! If she does, you guys will be the first ones to know! (other than me!)**

**

* * *

**

Edward sat there, his numb hands clenched together in his lap, hoping against hope, the Roy would release him. Silence followed, and he sat there in unbearable silence, listening as the seconds ticked by at a sluggish pace. Roy took a deep breath, and exhaled. _Will he let me go, or will he say no...then what? I'm forced to do a job I can't do? Unless..._ Edwards shoved that thought back as he heard Roy's unsteady answer.

"Why?" Ed blinked.

"Huh? Why? What do you mean _why_?"

"What I mean, Ed, is that this is very unlike you. I don't think I've ever seen you give up on something." Silence. "What's wrong?"

"Other than the obvious?" _He doesn't need to know...no, no he doesn't._ "Nothing." Even though Roy couldn't see him, Edward found himself looking away from him. He could almost feel his unseeing eyes trying to penetrate him, to see what was truly not right.

"No." Ed whipped his head back to Roy.

"No? What do you mean no?"

"Dammit Edward! I mean 'No, you can't resign'!!! You and I both know you are quite capable of doing this for me until..." _Until when? You get your sight back or you die?_ "Edward, do you know _why_ I chose you to replace me when I was injured? Hm? It's because I trust you, because out of all the hundreds of people I could have chosen, I believed that you were the right person."

Edward was taken aback. Roy was never so upfront to him, only once or twice when he was still that little military dog, doing something so irrevocable stupid, had he been so abrupt.

"Now, you can either tell me what's really bothering you Ed, don't interrupt me because I know something is, or you can leave now. Either way, I expect to see you ... I expect you to be here tomorrow evening with a full report on your progress. That's an _order_ General Elric!"

Edward stood up from the chair, hands still in fists, and left. Mustang couldn't help but notice that an unfamiliar scent he hadn't noticed before followed Edward out of the room. A slightly familiar scent. _But from where?_ For what seemed like endless moments, he sat in his bed, still as a statue, until he heard Riza's familiar knock on the door.

* * *

**ARG!!! Said Nina would be in the last BUT I DIDN'T!!!! She WILL be in THIS chapter, or else...I will find some way to punish myself...eventually...**

* * *

Kane and Rose walked back to Rose's apartment in silence. The night sky grew clearer and the stars brighter, twinkling despite all of the misery and death that the world below held. Their footsteps were muted in the dry, sandy silence of Ishbal, and the sounds of a city constantly celebrating its new rebirth. Before Rose knew it, she stood before her apartment door. 

"Thank you very much, Kane. I appreciated the diner."

"My pleasure," his face warmed as he revealed a set of stunningly white teeth. He took a deep breath, as if to say something important, but sighed in defeat. "Good night Rose. Be safe." And without another thought, he left her in the hallway.

Rose shook her head and unlocked the door. She went to the bedroom and threw herself onto the bed. Though it wasn't as soft as the one she'd had at Armstrong's house...

"Alex," she reminded herself. "You're getting married to him, so remember to call him Alex!" She shook her head and laughed at herself for talking to herself. She rolled over to turn on the light, and noticed a box was sitting next to a note addressed to her on her bed stand. She opened the note, and couldn't help but smile.

_Dear Rose,_

_I couldn't resist getting you something. A special occasion like yours deserves something special._

_With love, _

_Kane_

Rose put the note back on the stand, and put the box delicately onto her lap. The box was covered in chocolate-brown suede, and adorned in a pink silk ribbon. _The same shade of pink as my highlights!_ She smiled, then frowned trying to figure out the meaning behind the gift. _What's he playing at? Does he honestly have...feelings for me?_ Rose shook her head. _No! Nonsense! He probably just missed you, after all those years, and is glad that you're safe! Well, after that civil war, it's reasonable, right?_ Rose shoved aside the debate of intentions, and gently tugged at the ribbon, and pulled off the lid.

The first thing she saw was cloth. Beautiful cloth, golden as a sunset, which almost seemed to shimmer every different colour imaginable! She pulled it up, and realized that it was a dress, fashioned in the local Ishballan style. A wonderful fragrant scent met her as she stroked the dress. She noticed something else inside the box. A pair of simple, elegant sandals and a bracelet that consisted of smiling golden suns and red blooming roses.

Rose quickly put everything back into the box and placed it roughly back onto the nightstand, making the lamp shake slightly. _What is _wrong_ with you Rose? Did you honestly think that he doesn't still have feelings for you?_ She turned off the lamp and roughly turned over to try and go to sleep, struggling to understand all of the emotions running through her heart. _What now? Do I ask him outright? Remind him that I'm to be engaged? No...no, it's best to pretend like this didn't happen, like he doesn't care for you like that._ That night, she slept fitfully, dreaming of going down the aisle, but as the head of the groom turned, it was never Armstrong that smiled down at her.

* * *

Edward stomped practically all of the way back to Central Headquarters, but he could feel nothing. Not the shock of his feet pounding the sidewalk, not the ice-cold rain that began to pour down like sharp needles of ice on the world below, not even the salty tears the camouflaged with the rain. 

"You want to know what's wrong? What's wrong with _me_?" Edward stood alone in a desolate park. It was a very rainy winter this year, and the few patches of snow that had accumulated were being washed away. "**I CAN'T FUCKING FEEL!!! THAT'S WHAT'S FUCKING WRONG!!!!**"

A flash of blue sparks circled his hand before he smashed it into a nearby gate, encircling it in a blinding blue light. The metal twisted and contorted, creating a wiry fist. Edward's knuckles were broken and bleeding through his snow-white gloves, but he neither noticed nor cared.

Edward stormed into his office, and sat at his desk, banging his head furiously on the desk. His crazed banging was interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. Ed pushed his chair back and opened the door a bit.

"Edward! Nice to see you! Hey, are you going to let me in or what?" Hughes grinned at him through the small crack in the door. "Thanks! Hey, how're you doing?" Hughes closed the door behind him, before began bombarding Ed with pictures of his daughter Elisia.

"And this one's of her on her birthday! Isn't she cute? She's grown up so much! Grace and I got her a lovely doll for her that year, it was very pricey, but only the best for my...my God Ed what happened to your hand?" Hughes was referring to Ed's now almost entirely blood-stained right glove.

Edward quickly hid his hand inside his pocket. "It's...it's nothing! Honest! A little scrape from earlier on! I'll get it bandaged up later...hey!" Hughes yanked Edward's hand out of the pocket and pulled of the glove.

"For the love of God, Edward! A little scrape?" Hughes grabbed a glass of water from the secretary's desk and removed a handkerchief from his pocket. As Hughes began to clean some of the blood from his hand, Edward couldn't help but notice a few graying strands in Hughes' dark head of hair.

* * *

**Whoa! Hold the phone! Something just hit me! Do any of you remember episode 2 of FMA? Do any of you remember Rose's dead boyfriend's name? Well, I've only JUST remembered that his name was Kane! HOW WIERD IS THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!? _Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrd!!!!_ Now, on with the show!...erm, story...fan fiction...PLOT LINE!!!!!**

* * *

"Just drop it Hughes!!! It's _nothing_!!!" Edward hastily put a white glove over his hand again, hoping to end the discussion. 

"Nothing? A paper cut is nothing, hell even a _fracture_ is nothing Edward! A serious infection is _not_ nothing!!" The secretary had long since fled her post. Exasperated, Hughes sat at the secretary's desk. "Did you at least go to see a doctor?" Hughes wouldn't be surprised if Edward's overly inflated pride wouldn't even allow him to enter a hospital, let alone a doctor's office.

"Actually, I have, thank you very much!" Hughes blinked in surprise for a few seconds, before resuming his "Spanish Inquisition"-style interrogation.

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing...nothing I didn't already know..."

"Any medications?"

"I tried antibiotics."

"And...?"

"What do you think?"

"Is it curable? Treatable? Did he even know what it was?"

"No, no and no, so will you just _stop_?" Edward attempted to hide behind a mountain of paperwork. He sat there, his eyes blindly sweeping the documents for many minutes, unable to avoid Maes' yellow-green eyes, which almost seemed to see through the paper and through Ed's bristling attitude, through to his very shaken core.

"What?"

Hughes got up and went to the door. Briefly pausing to remove a folded piece of paper from his pocket, he skillfully tossed it on top of Ed's pile of paperwork, adding casually as he left;

"We received a call not long ago from Rose. She's in Ishballa. Requested to talk to you. Something important by the sounds of it. Say hi to Nina for me."

* * *

**Well, enough for now! I had to stop, or else you'd NEVER get this, or at least not until it was finished! Thank you once again to all of you who've commented on my last chapter, and a special thanks to_ Keeper of Times_ for editing this chapter!!! Ciao!**

**B/N This is my first time beta-ing. I really like this story. THanks for choosing me to be your beta, Crystalfire!**

**A/N Any time! By the way, I mean an OC, not Fuery! lol! -"**

**(Okay, Nina didn't appear, but she was mentioned...she will appear again soon...ish)**


	6. No Gloves At The Table

**UPDATING AT LONG FRIGGIN' LAST!!!!**

**Thanks to anyone who's reading this! You're the best!**

**I've fixed Nina's age in this, she's 5, not 7. Skitty pointed out an error in the math there. Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Denial is easier to cope with than the truth_. That was the motto Edward chose to live with over the next few days. Upon hearing from Rose in Ishballa, Edward had sent as many under cover soldiers as he could. However, Sauvage was as elusive as ever and slipped from his hands yet again. The damage was already done as well. Several of his soldiers were attatcked by angry citizens, mobs if you will, with a total of three near-fatal injuries, 7 men hospitalized, and one woman dead. Things were not looking up. Upon his insistance, Rose had returned to Leor, as well as a bone-crushing hug from Armstrong. 

It was the eve of his birthday, and the blonde had chosen to walk home from work that day. A light, peaceful snow was falling, draping the unbrearably grey city with a soft white sheet. He had chosen to walk to Gracia's house first, to deliver Elisia's birthday gift. He smiled at her, remembering how Nina, Alphonse and himself had paniced Elisia's delivery.

Edward pulled a nicely wrapped gift out from under his arm as he approached the door to his house, dusting the small flakes gently from the paper. He scraped off the snow from his boots while simultaniously unlocking the door, only to have it pulled open and being suddenly 'attacked' by his own little Nina.

"Daddy!" She buried her little blonde head happily into the man's stomach while her grip tightened. "Yay! Daddy's home Mummy! He's home!"

"Nina! I love you too, but can you let your old man come in? I'm freezing!" His daughter relinquished her grip and pulled him inside. "That's better! Now, I believe it's someone's birthday today..."

"Me Daddy! Me!" she cried, jumping all around him. Edward scanned the room jokingly, pretending to not see Nina when Winry came into the hall.

"Ah! There she is!" He grabbed Winry into a ferocious hug and planted a kiss firmly on her cheek. "Happy Birthday honey!"

"No no no!" Nina stomped her way up to her father and poked his as hard as her little digits would allow. "It's MY birthday Daddy!" Edward feigned surprise.

"No way! My little girl is turning four?"

"Seven Daddy! I'm five!" Edward couldn't help but laugh as Nina crossed her arms defiantly in front of them. Winry dutifully elbowed his ribs.

"Enough! Don't make me pull out my wrench!" The blonde man pretended to cower in fear as he scooped his little girl up and sat her down on his lap.

"For you, I believe!" he smiled, handing the gift to his daughter. Nina happily took the gift and, in her strangely careful manner, removed the ribbon and the paper, making sure none of it ripped. She gasped in delight as she pulled a beautiful china doll from the box. Most parents wouldn't give their young girl something like that for their seventh birthday, but Nina was uncannily careful for a girl her age. Neither Ed nor Winry knew where she got it from...

"Oh Daddy! She's so _beautiful_!"

"What are you going to call her?" Winry asked as she sat next to her daughter. Nina's brows were knitted together for a time as she thought.

"Selene!" she cried triumphantly. She ran her fingers through the doll's fine hair from a few moments before she placed her gently down and bounced to her feet. "Cake! Can we have cake now?"

"Now yet dear, we have to have dinner _before_ we can have dessert. Those are the rules." Edward reminded his child softly.

"But Da-ad!" she crossed her arms before her chest and poutes "YOU'RE the one who's always saying that life's too short and to eat the cake first! Come on, just this once?" Her pupils dilated in an adorable way that only children know how to do.

"Alright, alright. Just this once..."

"YAY!!!!" she cried, hugging her father. "I love you Daddy! And not only because you give me cake."

Edward chuckled. "Good! I was getting a little worried there." The family sat down to a huge chocolate cake. Nina chatted on about her day to Winry, Edward only partially listening. He looked up at his family, and wondering how many other people were as luck as he was, to have a wonderful wife and child like he did. Then, he thought of how many people didn't. How many people didn't have happy families, or didn't have families at all? How many orphaned children wandered the streets or were stuck in orphanages, how many parents had to bury their children? And how many of them had been lost to war? Edward knew that a war with the Romajin was almost inevitable. How many more would suffer from this battle? All because of him?

"Daddy, are you okay?" Edward blinked a few times before he realized that he had drifted off for quite some time. Nina was already on her second piece of cake and he had hardly touched his own.

"Yes, sorry Nina. Just lost in thought," Winry shot him a worried glance, to which he responded with a small smile and took a bite of his cake.

"Now Ed, where are your manners?" Edward frowned. Usually, Winry usually scolded him for his poor table manners (which frequently sent crumbs flying everywhere). But he was pretty sure he was doing no such thing.

"Your gloved Daddy! You've got to take them off at the table, silly! Rules are rules," Edward tried not to let his panic show as he set his untensils down carefully. _I can't let them see me like ... this. Oh God, especially not Nina, not on her birthday..._ Edward mumbled that he needed to use the bathroom and excused himself from the table.

He closed the door to the washroom gently, not wanting to alarm either of the women at the table. He didn't bother locking the door either. He took off his gloves and stared at his hands. They were alarmingly red and has several unsighlty blemishes on them, making him thankful for the thickness of his gloves. He clenched and unclenched his fists, unable to feel anything, even as he dug his nails into his palm with enough force to make them bleed.

Edward was not one to be frightened easily, especially not when it came to his own life. He only feared for others. Even now, he wasn't afraid that this infection would no doubt kill him slowly, but rather he feared for Nina and Winry. He feared how his child would fare.

The blond slowly removed all of his clothing, being sure that he saw every blemish and warped in of skin on himself. How would Al fare? Oh God, should he tell Al? He couldn't leave him in the dark...

_But what if it's contagious?_ Panic seized the acting-Fuhrer's heart. He could not, _would not_ allow for this to spred to Nina, to Al, to Winry. He turned on the shower and quickly stepped in. Edward didn't know how long he stood there in the blisteringly hot water. He could feel it sting roughly on his head and on some of his shoulders and chest, in his upper thighs and some of his back. But that was it. The rest of his nerves were oblivious to the water pounding on his flesh, never mind the physically unbearable temperature.

The alchemist stood there until he felt the warm water being replaced by icy drops. Only then did he leave, because he knew Winry would want some hot water by morning. He got out and started to put on his clothes again, not bothering to dry off. He had just pulled on his pants when he heard a knock on the door.

"Edward, are you alright?" Winry asked gently. Edward could tell that she was nervous. He sighed.

"I'm fine Winry, just getting out of the shower."

"May I come in?" The door started to open. _Damn, why didn't I lock the door?_ The alchemist paniced as Winry stuck her blonde head into the bathroom, still without a shirt and his hands and arms in plain view.

"Oh my God, Edward!"

"It's nothing," he growled, pulling his shirt on and not meeting her eyes.

"Ed! What are you talking about?! What's wrong with your hands?"

"Nothing..."Winry pulled his hands towards her.

"My God, Edward, what is this?"

"I DON'T KNOW WINRY!! I...I just don't know..." The blonde immediately regretted shouting, and continued getting dressed, ignoring as best he could the worried glances his wife was giving him.

"Is it bad?" Ed sighed for what must have been the tenth time that evening.

"I...I can't feel my hands anymore, Winry. My legs, me arms...when I was on the other side of the Gate, there was a disease like this called leprocy."

"Is it fatal?"

"..."

"Edward..."

"Yes...and, I don't know whether or not it's contagious." Edward took a deep breath to stady himself. "I have to leave. I can't risk you or Nina getting this."

"Edward no! There must be a way! The doctors might know something..."

"The doctors don't know anything, I've already asked. There's nothing they can do." Edward froze as he saw Nina's small head poke into the door.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Edward's heart broke at the sight of his daughter worried for him. He lowered his head and collapsed onto the side of the tub, his head in his hands.

"Nina, honey, your Dad's not feeling too well. He's sick," Nina looked almost frantic.

"Sick? Well, is he okay? Does he need to lie down? Does he need to go to the hospital?" Winry saw that Edward's shoulders had begun to shake a bit. She guided Nina to the kitchen.

"The doctors can't help Dad, sweetheart."

"But he'll be alright, won't he?"

Edward was glad that Winry closed the door as they left. He didn't want Nina to see him like this, sobs wracking his body.

* * *

**OH MAH GOODNESS!!! I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED!!!! Sorry to my lovely beta, I forgot you can't copy and paste from the 'documents' page. Whoops! Feel free to point out any time you see an error! Thanks for reading. Let me know what you guys think! **


End file.
